


队狼海的儿子（人鱼AU，OOC，上半部分）

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼海的儿子（人鱼AU，OOC，上半部分）

很久很久以前，滨海的小镇上流传着这样一个传说…… 

Logan是个普通的渔户，一艘旧渔船几张破网就是他赖以谋生的全部工具。维持个温饱是没什么问题，但是说到娶妻生子，那基本上只能靠做梦……所以，Logan今年都三十好几了依然没有个为自己围着锅台操持家务的媳妇儿。

拖着渔网向自己停在海边的小船走去，嘴里哼着之前从镇上小酒馆里听来的荤曲儿，不知道的还以为这是哪儿来的流氓要去调戏良家妇女……

船的旁边有几块巨大的礁石，平时那边总能捡到一些从大海深处飘上岸的东西。所以Logan每次都会习惯性的往里看两眼，说不准哪下就捡到个宝呢……

这不，Logan照例看向那边的时候，便自然而然的看到了那群礁石的缝隙中露出的半截巨大的黑色鱼尾。上面有条长长的伤口，看上去像是被什么东西撕扯出来的，正不断的向外流着鲜红的血。

Logan赶紧跑了过去，想着今天不用出海就有收成，脸上不免乐开了花儿。可转过礁石的一瞬间，Logan整个人就呆傻在了当场。他不敢相信自己的眼睛，足足瞪了眼前的东西一刻钟，直到一阵冰凉的海风吹过，才让他从惊愕的状态中清醒过来。

不能怪Logan像见了鬼一样，实在是眼前的东西太过匪夷所思。他居然看见了一！条！人！鱼！不得不说，纵然Logan从小就生活在这片大海上，也听人讲过许多关于海中各种各样的传说。可自从他长大之后，就拿这些人们津津乐道的故事当笑话听。然而如今出现在自己面前的，却真真实实的是传说中的神奇生物。

Logan紧紧的盯着，眼睛一寸一寸扫过这具跟自己只有一半一样的身体。

整条尾巴都是闪着光的黑色鳞片，尾鳍半透明，像是一团缭绕的黑色雾气。越往上鳞片的颜色越浅也越薄透，最后几层完全透明的小鳞片覆盖在小腹周围。肌肉的线条分明，虽然不贲张，却柔韧优美，介于男孩和男人之间的温和美感。

Logan真的不想承认自己被这张过分好看的脸蛋惑了心神，可又不得不说，这真的是自己见过最好看的脸了，比镇上公认的俏媳妇儿都要好看上很多很多倍。只是，这张脸现在正痛苦的将两道剑眉纠在一起，薄唇也紧抿着，不断溢出难忍的低吟。

Logan走过去，将受伤的鱼尾轻轻从水里抬起，看着伤口被浸泡得周围有些发白，Logan竟然觉得自己的心在一抽一抽的疼。还不等他用实际行动去抚平内心的悸动，双手中的鱼尾一动，将他直接掀翻在地。

狼狈的从水里爬起来，只见一双淡灰色宝石般熠熠烁光的眸子死死盯着自己，里面满是警惕戒备。

“OK,OK,我没恶意。”Logan双手举起，证明自己没有伤害他的意思。“你受伤了，我只是想看看能不能帮你。”

对方并没有回应Logan的话，依旧不错目的盯着他，防备着他言行不一的攻击。

就这么一人一鱼的对峙了一会儿，Logan率先投降，转身就走了。只是，没大会儿的功夫，这个憨头一样的男人又跑了回来，手里是几个瓶瓶罐罐和一些勉强算得上干净的白布。

“你应该是听不懂我说话……你看，这些是药和纱布，我真的是看你受伤想救你。”Logan把手里的东西一一摊开给人鱼看，以便他能更好的理解自己的意思。

又是一阵沉默，Logan觉得这个跟自己不同物种的家伙真的很难沟通，也不知道那些传说里把她们形容得既充满智慧又温和友善的根据是哪里来的。Logan索性也不再等对方的回应，直接蹲下身子开始准备往伤口上涂药。

也不知道是真的沟通成功，还是伤势太严重已经无力攻击。等Logan上完药准备将他的伤口包扎一下的时候，人鱼那双好看的眼睛已经再一次紧闭，看样子像是昏了过去。Logan用尽力气终于将沉重的鱼尾抱离海水的浸泡，又跑回家拿了个木盆，盛了些清水将鱼尾上的泥沙冲洗干净。

只顾着低头忙活，Logan并没有注意到自己的治疗范围已经进入了一个“禁区”。手突然被摁住，触感温凉，就像七月清晨的海水。Logan看看人鱼泛红的眼角，再低头看看自己被摁住的手，一下子觉得尴尬起来。手收了回来，眼睛也不知道该看哪里好。Logan突然觉得自己像个变态一样，猥亵了一个孩子。尽管他真的是无心的，但是也无法冲淡心里那翻腾罪恶感。

“额，那什么，你先歇着，我去给你找点儿吃的……”说完就头也不回的又跑了。

接下来的日子，Logan一直照顾着这只受伤的人鱼。对着这条始终沉默的人鱼，虽然从来没有得到过回应，却也没在人鱼的脸上看到任何不耐烦的情绪。Logan好像找到了适合的聊天对象，絮絮叨叨的说了许多关于他自己的事，开心的难过的很多很多。

直到，人鱼的伤终于好了，在回归大海之前，Logan听到了他第一次开口说话。

“人类，你救了我，为了表示感谢，我可以满足你一个愿望。任何愿望。”

Logan从前就听人说，人鱼会用歌声迷惑海上的旅人，然后将失了心智的人拖进深海吃掉。既然能惑人心神，想必那声音一定非常动听，肯定比镇上酒馆里卖场的还好听很多倍。现在，Logan终于知道为什么会有人被声音所迷。能被这样清冷凛冽却如情人在你耳边倾诉爱语的温柔嗓音轻唤一声自己的名字，哪怕是让他当场死去，他也绝无怨言。

Logan挠着头想了一下，说：“那个，你看……我今年也三十多了，还没娶媳妇儿。如果你有什么姐姐啊妹妹啊什么的，可以介绍给我一个。当然，前提是得别嫌弃我穷，嘿嘿。”

人鱼沉默着，既没有答应也没有拒绝。瞪着那双宝石一样的眼睛，像是要在Logan身上烧出两个窟窿。眼眶一周都红了，就像那时Logan不小心碰了不该碰的地方。

“哎……那什么……你别当真，我开完笑的，真的！”Logan赶忙解释，说：“我救你不是为了让你报答我，你别放在心上。那什么，如果你真想报答我，你没事儿就回来，我请你喝酒。”Logan也不知道自己到底在说些什么，只是想说点儿啥，让这条人鱼不要因此讨厌自己。

还是没有得到任何回答，就在Logan以为这家伙又在跟自己玩起了瞪眼游戏的时候。只见水中那条漂亮的尾鳍一甩，那条人间传说便没入了深沉的大海。

Logan望着滚涌的浪花许久，直到真的确定海平面上不会再次冒出让他心颤的身影，才呐呐的说：“至少说句再见啊混蛋……”


End file.
